There exist heat exchanger modules, where two cool fluids are heated by one hot fluid. While one cool fluid shall be heated less than the other, the one fluid is arranged at the already cooled down side of the hot fluid, while the other cool fluid is arranged at the hot inlet side of the hot fluid. These heat exchanger modules are adapted to the heating of the two cool fluids but are not optimized for a heat recovery from the hot fluid.
There are applications known, for example the operation of fuel cells, which provide two exhaust or discharge fluids at elevated temperatures. Heat stored in these fluids is made available for further use through guiding each of the fluids into heat exchangers. Next to the fact that several heat exchangers are costly and require space, these exhaust fluids often are at different temperatures, which has to be taken into account when optimizing a heat exchanging process.
Therefore, there is a need for heat exchangers that take into account disadvantages of the state of the art. Especially, there is need for a heat exchanger that is weight and space saving and allows for reduced production costs.